


Links oder Rechts

by CapriciousVanity



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Double Penetration, Enemas, Inappropriate uses of Cake and Wine, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Threesome - M/M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousVanity/pseuds/CapriciousVanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virus and Trip insist that thy are Noiz's fans. He doesn't complain, but doesn't understand. He figures it's because they want something from him. When things get heated, he inwardly confirms his suspicions, but sticks around for the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Links oder Rechts

“We’re your biggest fans.”

“Yeah.”

Noiz let the words ring in his ears. Why? He was good at Rhyme, sure, but to actually have fans? Especially these two… Well, whatever. They were here now and offering him an unnecessary amount of sweets from the glass coffee table in their living room. Everything was muted in blacks and greys. One or two off-white pieces of furniture decorated their shared home. He was annoyed they didn’t hurry up and get to the point, knowing very well what they were after. At least, he thought he knew. Hoping to bore them with idle chatter, he decided to pry.

“How did you two meet? You’re not twins..  Or brothers?”

“Oh.”

“Oh, that’s right.”

They looked at each other before Trip moved his chin towards Virus.

Virus sat back and proceeded to stretch an arm behind Noiz. Noiz brushed him away.

“Don’t touch me.”

“Oh, sorry Noiz~”

“Whatever.”

“Well… We were both being raised at Toue’s.”

Noiz looked at him with surprise, as well as confusion. That’s definitely an interesting way to start.

“I was there first. We were being tested on, if Toue could create a sort of... pseudo-Scrap. We were there to be genetically modified, I think. Test after test, and if you ‘broke’ you were just dumped back on the street. Trip came after I had been there a while. He was really young. Six years younger than me.”

“Eh? Was?”

“Oh, sorry. You still are~”

Noiz couldn’t tell what they were feeling. Facial cues were never his thing, but these two… They had the same empty look in their eyes, offset by their saccharine voices. They looked as hollow as dolls with pretty, fake smiles painted on their faces. He wondered if they knew what real emotion was, real happiness. He reminded himself that even he wasn't sure what "real" happiness was.

Virus continued his story, “Well, we met there, at Toue’s. Trip was apparently somewhat of a violent problem child, fighting everyone he met, punching, biting, and randomly attacking them.”

“It wasn’t random. They were like monsters, Virus. Just… Disgusting. They belong under a boot.”

The way it was described, Noiz could almost relate. He couldn’t really see people for who they were, he could hardly see their colors, their faces... They were distorted to him because he didn’t really care to learn about those details. But somehow, these two… They stuck out. They weren’t like the rest of them. He could see them, and they were honest. They didn’t hide their feelings, they simply didn’t have any. It was almost comforting.

“You guys aren’t lying, right?”

They both quickly spoke in unison.

“I don’t lie.” – “Virus doesn’t lie.”

 “Hmm…” Virus hummed, neither angry nor pleased. After a numbing silence, he spoke up again.

“He just started to follow me around. At first, I saw him and thought, ‘Oh no, he isn’t going to start hitting me, too?’ But he didn’t. He just stood there and we didn’t say anything. He started following me around, and that’s it. He dyed his-“

“I dyed my hair. It’s no big deal,” Trip interrupted, answering rather quickly.

Noiz raised an eyebrow. Trip’s face didn’t change as he looked away. Was he embarrassed? Did he even feel that sort of thing? Noiz was unsure, so he decided to prod further.

“Did you dye it to look like Virus? Do you like him? Love him? Do you wanna fuck him?”

“We told you,” Trip replied. His tone was still… Unusually calm. Noiz stopped his teasing and Trip continued, “We’re not friends. We’re not enemies or lovers either. We just don’t hate each other.”

“Ah, yeah, that’s right.”

Noiz tried to soak it all up. Huh... He guessed that’s similar to why he still hung around the others; Mink, Koujaku, Clear, and Aoba. These two… They reminded him too much of himself.

“Do you feel pain?” He suddenly asked.

Trip and Virus didn’t expect the question but answered politely.

“Physical, yes.”

“Other than that… Hm. I don’t think I have.”

“Maybe a long time ago. But not now.”

Noiz wondered if it had to do with Toue or if they simply became this on their own.

“Hm, you really don’t feel pain, yourself?”

“Aren’t you afraid you’ll break something?”

Noiz lifted up his hand and mumbled, “I have.”

Virus and Trip stopped talking to examine his hand. “Oh!” Virus muttered, gingerly taking Noiz’s little finger’s tip between his thumb and index. He wiggled it and used his other hand to do the same to Noiz’s ring finger. Noiz yanked his hand away, giving him a dangerous glare.

“They’re crooked,” said Trip in a flat tone.

“Have you broken anything else?”

Noiz furrowed his eyebrows. Virus seemed a little enthused about it.

“Yeah… My leg, a couple ribs, and my hand.”

Virus lingered a little longer before reaching over to the table to pour himself a glass of wine.

“How did you manage to break them?”

Noiz knitted his brows together.

“Fights when I was a kid.” Noiz made no effort to hide his frustration.

What’s with these guys..?

Trip cut himself a slice of cake and took a bite. He cut off a piece with the side of his fork and held it up.

“Want some?”

Without much care, Noiz leaned over and took the bite. He was surprised by how overwhelmingly sweet it was. The cake was the centerpiece; a large, brilliant wedding cake with strawberry wedges. The surrounding sweets were various cream puffs, pies, hard candies, and a few chocolate covered pastries he couldn’t place.

Trip took another bite and alternated between himself and Noiz. Noiz felt Virus’ hand on his face and he threw a dirty look.

“Oh, Noiz-san doesn’t like being touched. Sorry~”

Virus smiled but gestured his glass.

“Would you like to try some?”

Noiz contemplated it. He never really liked alcohol. There was a strange mold taste that went along with it, and it had an uncomfortable burn. He supposed it wasn’t drank for the taste, though.

“… I don’t really drink it.”

“Aww, too bad.”

He turned back to look to Trip and saw he was holding a slice of cake with his hand, offering it to Noiz. There was a small spark of irritation, having been raised where such things were poor manners. The more he thought about it, the sillier the situation was getting. But at the same time, he didn’t really mind. He opened his mouth and Trip fed him the cake. He meant to only take a bite, but Trip kept pushing it into his mouth. Noiz leaned back, but Trip was persistent. He was able to stuff the entire wedge into Noiz’s mouth. He was having a hard time trying to swallow it all with his cheeks starting to sore.

“Hm… Here, let me.”

Trip put a hand to his cheek and closed the gap between them, taking bits of cake from Noiz’s mouth to swallow himself. His tongue coated itself in frosting from Noiz’s mouth. Noiz, able to handle what was left in his mouth, closed his eyes and pulled Trip in for a real kiss. So this is what they wanted…

Trip smiled against his mouth and pulled away, smacking their lips and licked frosting from his thumb. Virus put an arm around Noiz, pulling him closer. Noiz hummed against his lips, tasting the slight burn of wine. It wasn’t so bad now that he nearly choked on cake.

“Hn… Tastes different.”

Virus tilted his head curiously, but his expression didn’t change.

“Me?”

“Hmm… That too. The wine. Tastes better with cake.” Virus gave Trip a glance and they seemed to knowingly understand one another. Virus, with his legs still crossed and his hand still holding his glass, kissed Noiz deeper, tongue not as prodding as Trip’s. The arm around Noiz moved, and Virus’ hand slid up his back, untucking his undershirt. Trip wrapped his arms around Noiz from behind, unbuttoning his top shirt and pulling it off. Noiz broke away from Virus, breathing slow and deep. Virus just smiled as he took off Noiz's undershirt.

“Hey,” he said suddenly. “You guys, too.”

“We thought you didn’t like to be touched,” teased Virus.

Trip shrugged and unbuttoned his vest as Virus put down his glass.

“Why don’t we go to one of our rooms?”

“Ah, yeah.”

Noiz cocked an eyebrow.

“You guys don’t share rooms?”

“No.”

“Nope.”

Trip sat up, leaving his vest. He bent over to pick up the tray the cake and some of the other sweets had been sitting on.

“You’re taking that with you? You like eating during sex?”

“I like eating out,” Trip deadpanned. Noiz was trying to poke fun but became flustered.

So that’s what it felt like, being on the other end of blunt answers.

Virus finished his glass and took his bottle in hand. Noiz followed them. He looked around the room. An entire wall was nothing but mirror. There was a table by it that looked like it also had a few piles of candies on top of it. Trip put down the tray and habitually wiped his hands. Noiz walked to the bed and undid his belt. He powered down his pseudorabbits. He didn’t see anywhere to put his things. He figured on the ground was a good a place as any. With the table of sweets, he figured this was Trip’s room. Virus put his bottle by the cake and undid his tie. He had removed his jacket at some point.

“If you could get on the bed,” he hinted. Noiz wondered if he should take off his pants. Shrugging, he unzipped them and stripped completely naked. He climbed to the middle of the bed. Trip sat on the edge and took another wedge of cake. He bit the tip and offered it to Noiz.

“Are you going to choke me again?”

“I can use my hands if you want.”

“Do whatever you want.”

Noiz leaned in for a bite. It wasn’t immediately shoveled into his mouth. He took another bite, and slowly ate the rest of it from Trip’s hand. He licked Trip’s fingers and brought them in his mouth, suckling. Trip absently brought his fingers back and forth, letting Noiz wet them and lick between them.

“Hmm…”

Virus sat on the other side of him, hand on Noiz’s thigh. He didn’t have to use much force to get Noiz to part his legs.

“Ah, you’re pierced here, too.”

Trip took his hand away and tweaked a piercing at Noiz’s nipple.

“And here, too.”

Noiz didn’t feel much, but the casual glance to the mirror was a mistake. His mouth was coated in cake and some drool. He looked a bit too needy for his own taste, compared to Virus and Trip who were still wearing clothes.

He didn’t notice Virus was stroking his cock, fingers slowly grazing over every piercing.

“Let me do it, too.” He reached to Virus, hand sliding up his thigh. He undid the belt after a few moments and unzipped his pants, cupping him through his underwear.

“Do you feel it?” asked Trip, watching Virus’ hand.

Noiz paused before answering.

“No… Not really.”

Virus sighed and stood up, shedding all clothes, save for his dress shirt.

“I’ll be back.”

Trip took another slice of cake, taking frosting with his finger and licked it.

Noiz was going to ask where Virus was going, but Trip grabbed and pushed him against the bed. He roughly crushed their mouths. It was less kissing and more mouth pressing. Noiz was making small sounds, catching Trip’s bottom lip and sucking his tongue. Trip managed to hold one of Noiz’s wrists with one hand, and cake with the other. Noiz took hold of Trip’s wrist and brought the cake to his mouth.

“Hey.”

Noiz took as large of a bite he could, not that Trip really tried to stop him. Trip pushed the rest of the wedge into his mouth; he could see Noiz’s eyebrows twitch.

“Hm? You want more?” He asked with his nonchalant tone. He pulled Noiz up with him so he wouldn’t have to stretch too far just for more cake. There weren’t any more pre-cut slices; he took a handful of the middle tier with strawberries and forced it into Noiz’s mouth. Noiz’s cheeks started to hurt. He tried to cough but only ended up swallowing more cake. Trip forced as much of it into his mouth as he could, and then more, letting it smear all over his face. Noiz grabbed Trip’s face and brought him closer, hoping he’d eat the cake from his mouth again. Instead, Trip pushed him away and gripped his hair, yanking his head back. He took Virus’ wine and poured it over the cake stuffed in Noiz’s mouth. Noiz started to cough but couldn’t get air. Gagging, he felt cake and wine burn at his nose.

“Trip.”

Trip stopped what he was doing and lifted the neck of the bottle just enough so that it wouldn’t spill. He paid no mind to Noiz coughing. Virus was holding a velvet bag and a red… rubber bag?

“He started eating my cake.”

Virus ignored him and sat on the other side of Noiz, stroking his back. The wine made the cake in his mouth easier to swallow. After he caught his breath, Noiz wiped his mouth and muttered, “Sweet…”

“Well, it’s cake,” said Trip.

“It’s… really sweet.”

“Ah, that’s because it’s _Trip’s_ cake.”

Noiz coughed a few more times, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Don’t waste my wine; I have an idea for that.”

Virus set down the velvet bag on the bed and placed a pitcher a quarter filled with water on the table. He took back his wine bottle and poured the wine into it, diluting it from a dark red to a pink. He mixed it and filled the rubber bag with the mixture.

“Trip, all that cake and you didn’t even prepare him.”

Trip sighed and pressed a frosting-coated finger against Noiz’s hole. Noiz sat back on his elbow and parted his legs further. He glanced to the mirror and a tinge of pink crept to his cheeks. He watched Trip’s finger carelessly move in and out, more focused on getting his ass covered in frosting than stretching him.

“Ah, you’re finally feeling something?” Virus reached his hand out to Noiz’s stiffening cock. Noiz let out a breath.

“Not really…”

“Oh,” Trip muttered. “You like seeing yourself getting fucked?”

Noiz bit his lip shortly, eyes glancing back to the mirror. Trip had pushed a second finger into him at some point.

“That’s enough.”

With word from Virus, Trip stopped and pulled his fingers out. He licked what was left of the frosting from them. Virus took hold of the long tube from the end of the rubber enema and pushed it into Noiz’s ass.

“You going to pump wine into me?”

“Do you have a problem with that, Noiz-san?”

“… Will I get drunk?”

“That was the idea. Do you want me to stop?”

Noiz figured it didn’t matter whether he said yes or no; that these two would do whatever they wanted regardless.

“It’s fine.”

“Good.” Virus smiled and pushed the tube further in. He gave the bag to Trip and opened the clip for the diluted wine to go through. Noiz made a small sound from the strange sensation.

“Noiz-san, could you lie on your side? And, here, just slightly bend your knee.”

Virus’ hands guided Noiz as he lay on his side. He stoked Noiz’s hair.

“How long do I have to hold this.”

“Until it’s empty.”

“And… He’s just going to keep it inside?”

“Well, no.”

“He’s going to make a mess in my room. _You’re_ going to make a mess in my room.”

“You _live_ in a mess.”

Noiz listened to their banter, head in his arms. Their mild emphasis seemed teasing, but their voices were still empty and lacked much tone.

Noiz could feel the tingling from the alcohol being absorbed into his system. His hands subconsciously went to his stomach.

“Hey, Virus, I think you’re making him sick.”

“Well, you’re the one who shoveled cake down his throat.”

Virus supposed half the diluted wine was good enough and closed the clamp over the tube. His hand pressed against Noiz’s lower back and moved him back and forth, gently. Noiz wrapped his arms around himself, feeling the strange sensation of liquid sloshing inside. Noiz made a face and tried to hide in the sheets.

“Oh, I think he’s embarrassed. Or Drunk.”

“Hm. Well, enough foreplay. I wanna play for real.”

Trip pushed Noiz on his back and Noiz sat back on his elbow. His hands kneaded the bed when Virus pulled the tube from him. Fingers prodded inside again, and he could feel the pink liquid running down his legs and wetting Trip’s bed.

“Do you want to see it? Look, Noiz-san. Isn’t it a pretty color?”

Noiz watched through the mirror as Virus’ fingers moved back and forth, getting drenched in wine. He was more careful than Trip, pushing deeper inside to find his sweet spot. Virus wondered how much of it Noiz could feel.

“You’ve been quiet.” Trip said, tossing the enema bag on the other side of the bed.

“There isn’t much to talk about,” Noiz replied blandly. “You’re fucking my ass with wine and cake, what else do you want?”

Trip glanced over Noiz’s body and reached for his dick. It was still only half-hard.

Virus’ fingers worked further inside of him, earning a short cry. He worked that spot as best he could, fingers moving faster. Noiz could feel heat pooling inside himself and he panted. Virus pulled away his fingers, leaving Noiz to catch his breath.

“Virus, what else did you get?”

Virus tossed him the velvet bag. Three fingers inside Noiz now, stretching him carefully. Trip opened the bag and dropped its contents on the bed. There were red candles and a box of matches, but something was stuck inside. Trip dug his hand and pulled out a mass of dark rope. He threw the bag to the floor and left the rope alone for now. Trip took a candle into his hands, stroking to feel its texture.

“Let’s see, then. You done yet?”

“For the most part.”

“Hey.”

Noiz interrupted the both of them.

“I can feel stuff with my mouth more than anything else. Kissing some more would be nice.” His tone was as flat as the yakuzas’.

Virus trailed his wet fingers up Noiz’s stomach and to his chest, crawling closer to him. Holding the back of the young man’s head, he kissed him gently at first. Noiz took initiative, pulling Virus closer as he lay flat on his back. Virus sucked in Noiz’s lip, but his pierced tongue pushed past Virus’ teeth instead. He nibbled somewhat and heard appreciative sounds from Noiz. He still tasted over abundantly sweet with cake and wine. The smell of sulfur then filled the air. Noiz’s hands impatiently tried to unbutton Virus’ dress shirt. Virus broke their kiss and sat up, doing it himself, slowly, as he kept eye contact with Noiz. Noiz noticed he wasn’t nearly as muscular as Trip, but was definitely lean. Virus came back down, shirt unbuttoned but not taken off. He pushed his tongue into Noiz’s mouth with little effort, lips smacking and piercings clattering against his teeth. Noiz felt Trip grab his dick, squeezing somewhat while stroking over his Jacob’s Ladder. Noiz felt something hot drip against his shaft and hissed into Virus’ mouth, his back arching. He kissed more furiously, hands on either side of Virus’ face. Virus hummed approvingly. Between kisses, Virus managed, “I think, mn… I think he likes it.”

Noiz breathed especially slow.

“Nn… Stop talking.”

Virus bit Noiz’s lip. “I’ll talk however much I want.”

“Heh, what a brat.”

“Yes. You’re a brat, Noiz. Are you going to be good?”

Trip tilted the red candle to drip more wax on Noiz’s groin, tantalizing him.

Noiz glanced past Virus to the mirror, seeing the already-hardened line of wax down his shaft. One of his piercings was coated in it.

“What if I’m not?”

Virus pulled Noiz up from the bed and pushed him against the mirror. The wine dribbled from his ass and down his legs. Virus was much taller than he was. Trip laughed shortly and joined them, candle in hand. Virus pushed Noiz’s face against the glass and Trip pull his hips out. He kicked at Noiz’s ankles, forcing his legs to spread wider. Noiz’s breath was making fog on the mirror. His cheeks were flush and his eyelids were heavy.

“I think I’d rather be bad,” he joked, his cheek warming up the mirror. Virus prodded his ass, fingers in his asshole again before stepping behind him. Having taken up rope, he forced Noiz’s hands back and tied his arms together. The length of rope was still incredible. He took the ends and wrapped them around Noiz’s chest, across his shoulders, and made another knot at the center of his back. He wound the rope around Noiz’s chest again, this time beneath his pecs, and similarly knotted the back again. Noiz watched in the mirror as Virus calmly tied him up, more aware of his breathing every time hands crossed over his chest.

The rope wound around the outside of his upper arms, continually knotted at his back. The knots were digging into Noiz’s skin, but it didn’t feel unpleasant. He did feel them, though, and he grinned, closing eyes. He focused on feeling the ropes around him, hugging tight against his body. Virus repeated the motions and split the rope ends in the back to wind around the pairs in front, splitting them apart and creating diamond shapes. He repeated this down Noiz’s body, creating three diamond shapes at his front, one perfectly framing his bellybutton. For someone who didn’t feel pain, there was little effort put into making the ropes comfortable, so Virus paid more mind to the aesthetic of the ropes instead. He came around between Noiz’s ass cheeks and split the rope to wrap around Noiz’s hips. Coming back around, the ends were wrapped around Noiz’s balls then up and tight around his cock, pressing it against Noiz’s stomach and swelling its head. The ends were separated again, wound around to his back, and tied off at the cleft of his ass. He leaned back against Virus, admiring the knotwork.

“Aww. I wanted to ride him.”

“Hm. You probably still could if you tried hard enough.”

Trip huffed and dripped hot wax onto Noiz’s swelling cock. He hissed, upper back against Virus and hips pushed outward.

“Oh~ He can feel it more, now.”

Noiz squirmed, but when he moved his arms, the rest of the rope tightened around him, pulling in all the right places. He closed his eyes, biting back a short moan.

“Trip, he’s getting heavy. Switch me places.”

Trip gave Virus the candle, carelessly letting it drip over the floor and Noiz’s body. Wax had trailed down his hand from being lit for so long. Trip lifted Noiz off the ground, an arm for him to sit on and an arm around his stomach. Curiously, he tugged at a knot with his teeth.

“Don’t pull those, it’ll just come undone.”

Trip sighed and licked Noiz’s shoulder blade. Trip made a small grunt.

“Just because I can lift him doesn’t mean I can hold him up for too long.”

Virus took the hint and stood in front of both Noiz and Trip, taking Noiz’s legs over his shoulders. He tilted the candle over Noiz, letting the droplets decorate his chest and trail down his stomach. He lingered the candle over Noiz’s groin, purposely missing his cock. The flame was getting taller and hotter, diminishing the candle quicker. Wax started to pool in Noiz’s hips, hardening.

“It’s pretty. Like blood. Don’t you think, Trip?”

“Ah. I wonder how nice it’ll look if it were real.”

Noiz struggled with his arms, needing to hold on to something, but his hands were tightly bound. Trip lowered him slightly to kiss him. He bit Noiz’s lip, keeping it between his teeth until he started to bleed. Noiz licked at the blood and averted his eyes.

“Metallic…” He knew that. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d cough blood or bit his tongue hard enough, but it became habit to announce his tastes. It mixed with the lingering cake and wine taste in his mouth. It complimented the wine better than the cake. Trip licked the blood and Noiz sucked on his tongue. Trip raked his tongue against Noiz’s piercings, receiving low moans. He took back his tongue in time for Noiz to grit his teeth as hot droplets finally fell on the tip of his cock. Noiz opened his eyes to look at Virus.

“…Touch it.”

Virus smiled at him and wrapped his hand around his rope-covered shaft. He scratched at it as he moved his hands, playing with vibrations.

“Mn… Do it more.”

“If I can’t ride him, I wanna fuck him.”

Virus sighed.

“Fine. Hurry up.”

Trip managed to unbutton his pants, hard cock pressing against Noiz’s ass. Virus passed him frosting by hand and shook his wrist, hoping it would come off. Trip stroked his dick, coating it in melting white cream.

“Virus, move this thing.”

Virus pulled the rope between Noiz’s ass cheeks, just enough for Trip to push into him. Noiz held his breath, small guttural sounds escaping his throat, along with wine dribbling down his leg. Trip lowered Noiz, holding him from under his arms as Virus held his ankles. Wax dripped down his cock, mixing between the threads of the rope. Noiz tilted his hips, making shallow gyrations between Virus and Trip. Trip started out slow, pulling out and pushing back into Noiz. He was going at an excruciatingly slow pace.

“You don’t, hah… Have to be so careful… I’m not fragile. Touch me more.”

Trip pulled out again and bucked into him more forcefully, making his body shudder. Noiz called out.

“Like that…?”

“Oh, did you find his little spot already?”

Trip grunted, “Accidentally. He’s tiny. Everything’s more compact.”

“Well, do it again. I like his noises.”

Virus put out the shortened candle and lit two more, one in either hand. Noiz had to hold on to him by his legs so he wouldnt be dropped. Virus shook the match out and dropped the stick to the floor. Arms around Noiz’s legs, he let them drip across his abs, groin, and shaft. Trip pulled back and slammed his hips gracelessly into him. There was pause between each thrust, letting Noiz’s moans linger and fade before continuing each time. Virus parted his lips, watching Noiz’s face intently, fixated on his expressions. Trip’s pace grew erratic, rocking into Noiz. He was bouncing against Trip’s lap, feet pulling Virus closer as wax poured pooled in his naval and dripped on the head of his cock.

“Trip.” Virus’ throat was dry, and his voice sounded hazy and distant.

“Trip, move.”

Trip groaned, gripping Noiz’s sides tightly. He clenched his jaw, forcing himself to slow and stop. He pulled back slightly for Virus, who handled two candles in one hand, between his fingers.

“Isn’t it going to hurt…?” Muttered Trip, noticing Virus hadn’t brought any lube.

“In normal circumstances, it would hurt him more than us, but…”

Noiz huffed.

“Hey… I’m getting dry over here.”

Virus lowered Noiz’s legs and held them by the knees underneath his arms. He pressed his cock against Trip’s and they slid into Noiz’ asshole together, slowly. Noiz relaxed as best he could, but the stretching made him forget to breathe. His voice was caught in his throat.

“Ngh… Ah… Look. He can feel it.”

“Virus, it kind of stings.”

“Then smear more of that cake or something. I don’t have anything.”

Trip sighed and brushed away the thought. He didn’t want to go through the trouble and bared with the subtle pain until it dwindled. Trip and Virus carefully pulled in and out of him together before they fell out of sync. Picking up pace, Noiz tilted his head back against Trips strong shoulder. With both of them fucking him, he could feel it twice as much. He heard wet sounds as Trip licked the shell of his ear and sucked on the back of his piercings. Noiz pulled Virus closer with his legs, mouth agape as his huffs mixed with moans. Trip’s hand tugged at rope by his prick.

“Ah…! Harder… Do it harder.”

Noiz screwed his eyes shut as he felt the larger yakuza grip his cock and pull him in strokes, occasionally sliding his fingers between ropes to yank and tug. Virus’ hand joined Trip’s, rolling over the head of Noiz’s pre-cum slick cock. He dropped the candles on the floor and the air had put their fires out.

Trip’s grunts grew louder and squeezed Noiz’s cock tight as he came, still jutting his hips. He stayed in one place, feeling Virus’ cock against his own and shuddered. Virus’ pants were indistinguishable from Noiz’s. Trip pulled out, cum and what was left of the wine dripped from Noiz’s ass. Virus pulled out and Noiz was set on the ground. His legs were wobbly and he was pushed against the mirror by Trip. Virus moved behind him and Trip tiredly sat back on the black sheets of the bed. Virus spread Noiz’s ankles like before and pushed back into him, holding his hips as their skin slapped together. Noiz was almost completely horizontal, arms bound and hot cheek against the cold mirror glass. He left strings of drool as he was rocked against the glass, watching Virus’ hand slide around him and toy with his cock and balls.

“Hng…. Noiz-san… Noiz…. I want to hear you.”

He let small noises spill from his mouth but Virus insisted to hear more. Trip sounded from the bed, “Louder. As loud as you want. Are you afraid people outside will hear you?”

Noiz indulged himself and the not-twins three by allowing his moans to echo against the glass and minimally furnished room. He could feel the vibrations on his cheek against the mirror. Virus bit his bottom lip, angling himself to find Noiz’s sweet spot. Two or three more thrusts and he found it, hearing Noiz’s voice jump an octave. Virus couldn’t handle any more, rutting against Noiz as shallowly and closely as he could, rolling his hips as he cummed inside him. He stroked Noiz’s cock, his own softening while still inside the teen’s tight walls. Both hands toyed with Noiz’s tied up shaft and balls, massaging, pulling, and groping. Noiz pushed against his hips, bending over further as cum splattered against the mirror. A few strokes more and Virus pulled away, stepping back to sit on the bed. Noiz crumpled on the floor, face pressed against the tile. His attempts to catch his breath were useless.

“Ah… That was good.”

“And we even made Noiz-san come, too~”

“Do you wanna take a shower?”

“Maybe later. What about you, Noiz-san? Would you like a shower to cool off?”

Noiz didn’t turn but instead glanced to the two yakuza sitting on the bed; one of Trip’s legs were pulled underneath him. Virus was holding one of his knees to his chest. They were flush and breathing slow and deep, but showed little other signs anything had occurred. Maybe it was in their eyes or hollow voices, but regardless, Noiz was satisfied.

“Maybe, but this rope isn’t going to shrink, is it?”

“Oh.”

“Oh yeah…”

Virus was about to let Trip get it but changed his mind.

“Here, let me… I’d rather not have to buy a new one.”

Trip sighed and let Virus undo the knots and free Noiz. Noiz immediately let his arms fall. An eye twitched as he realized his arms were probably numb. Virus helped him up and brushed what wax and remaining candles he could off the sheets.

“I wanna sleep in your room,” said Trip.

Virus nodded and let Noiz lean against him. Instead, Trip picked him up. Noiz didn’t complain, but his attempts to otherwise discourage them were silenced.

“No, it’s fine. Trip is really strong.”

In Virus’ room, Noiz was hiding the faint pink that dusted his cheeks when they insisted on cleaning him, which included washing out their cum and wine, carefully peeling off the wax, and dabbing his sticky skin with an apparently lukewarm washcloth. He was laying on his stomach when Trip had come out of the bathroom, towel over his shoulders. Virus and Trip decided to take showers after all, but insisted on hand-bathing Noiz on the bed.

“Isn’t he cute like that.”

“Yeah. Like a kid.”

“Isn’t he?”

“Hm?”

“A kid.”

“Well, he’s not _that_ young. But younger than us.”

Noiz wanted to tease them about their ages but found himself a bit too tired to really try.

“We should get him something.”

“Like what?”

“I dunno. He’s got a bunch of rabbit stuff. Rabbit Allmates, rabbit mask, rabbit buttons…What about clothes?”

“Something cute.”

“Like ears and collars and stuff?”

Noiz snorted. He wouldn’t object to it, but he never actually realized his bias for rabbits.

“Oh, you think he likes it?”

“Do you like it?”

Noiz grinned. “And what about you guys? You gunna dress up in panties and bunny ears?”

“Do you want us to?”

“Virus would look cute.”

“You don’t think you would?”

“Hm…” Trip shrugged after giving his large frame a once over. Noiz piped up again.

“It’d be really hot with all your muscles.” Trip looked up but his lack of expression didn’t change.

“If you think so.”

“I agree with Noiz-san.”

After a while, Noiz got tired of listening to their boring conversation and eventually fell asleep in Virus’ bed. He figured Trip and Virus would just leave for their usual work in the morning. He didn’t expect to wake up on the floor and find his neck, wrists, and ankles chained up.


End file.
